The Pokemon Sitter
by DisturbedYaoiLover
Summary: N is a Pokemon Sitter, Pokesitter for short. One day, his boss calls and tells him he has to watch after a new costumer's Buneary. Though this Buneary is rather... unique. Isshushipping: NxTouya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I got the inspiration of writing this story after watching the second ova of Sensitive Pornograph. So some of the dialog may be the same or altered to fit N's or Touya's role better. Situations might differ too.

* * *

Natural Harmonia Gropius, N to most people, was your average college student, that loved Pokemon more than anything else in the world. So, it isn't a surprise that his part time job was being a Pokemon sitter, Pokesitter for short.

His employees were very satisfied of the work he did. The costumers said that their Pokemon were always happy after spending a day with N and so most people asked especially for the green haired student to watch their precious Pokemon.

It was because of his talent of understanding the language of Pokemon that earned him so many credit. But N didn't do it to be praised, he just wanted to be around Pokemon as much as possible.

Today he would go to a new costumer with a rather unusual Pokemon...

College ended. Another heavy day finally came to an end. N sighed deep as he left the building. He was tired, and the professors didn't gave him a break at all. He was looking forward to a warm bath at home.

"Hey, N, wait up!" One of his friends ran up to him. "You're not going home already, are you?" His friend asked. "I'm afraid so. I'm really tired and want to take a relaxing bath." N stretched himself out, yawning loudly.

"Ehh? But we're having a party!" His friend exclaimed. "Oh, really?"

N's Xtransceiver rang.

"Oh, what a sec. I have to answer this call." N moved away a bit from his friend before answering. "Oh, hi, Boss. Can I do something for you?" N asked once seeing the face of his boss. "Ah, N. I've got a new costumer for you." N blinked with his eyes. "A new costumer?" He asked. "Yes, this person has heard many good stories of your Pokesitter abilities and asked especially for you. Can you make it today?" N's face brightened up at the thought of looking after a new Pokemon.

"Of course I can make it!" He exclaimed. "Good. It's not far from your collage. It's the apartment building across it. Can you see it?" N looked up. "Yeah. I see it. That's really convenient." He said. "Good. It's room 301 on the third floor. The owner isn't home right now because of some urgent business that came up so he said you had to let yourself in by using the key that lays under the flowerpot by his door."

N nodded. "What kind of Pokemon is it?" He asked. "Ah, let's see..." N's boss held a paper in front of him. "It seems it's a Buneary with the nickname Tou-Chan." N's mind drifted away. "A cute, little Buneary, with such a cute nickname, too." He said. "That's all you need to know. You better get to work now and do what you always do." N's boss laughed and ended the call.

N joined his friend with a smile on his face. "That was a long call you made there." He grinned. "Got a date with your girlfriend?"

N looked with big eyes at his friend. "I don't have a girlfriend." He said, sounding icy. "Cold..."

"Anyway, I have to go now. My boss called and I have to have to Pokesit on a cute Buneary." N practically skipped away, humming to himself.

It was a very short trip. Just cross the street, take the elevator to the third floor and he practically bumped into room 301.

N lifted the flowerpot and spotted the key his boss mentioned earlier. "Okay. So far so good." He unlocked the door and entered the house.

"Tou-Chan! Are you in here? Tou-Chan?" N called for the Buneary, but there was complete silence. He gasped. "Don't tell me he's sick!" He sprinted to the living room, but there wasn't a trace of the Buneary either.

"I guess someone's shy." N said, looking around the living room. "Tou-Chan? Where are you?!" N called out.

A thud sounded from the direction of a closet. N looked in that direction. The thud sounded again. N pulled big eyes. "Don't tell me he locked the Buneary up in a closet?! How could he?!" He exclaimed, starting to get angry.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out off there right now!" N said and shoved the door aside.

If he would have had a weak heart, N would have died right on spot, but since he was perfectly fine, he could just stare in horror at the scene unraveling in front of his eyes.

Instead of finding a Buneary in the closet, he found a young boy with chestnut brown hair instead. But this boy was completely naked and his arms and legs were bonded in leather straps. His wrists were cuffed and a gag prevented the lad from speaking or uttering something comprehensible.

The bag N held on his shoulder fell on the ground with a heavy thud and he himself dropped on his knees, trying to comprehend what was going on. His cap fell from his head. He then snapped awake, realizing he had to help the boy from his tight prison.

"Wait, I'll help you out!" He exclaimed and removed the leather straps from the boy's arms and legs. When he removed the gag, the youngster gasped for air and coughed. N looked around for a key to undo the cuffs, but didn't found any.

"Where are the keys of those cuffs?" He asked the lad. He just shrugged. "How did you wind up in that closet anyway?" N asked the boy. "What do you mean? Didn't that guy send you?" The youngster asked. "What guy? I was send to look after a Buneary." N said bewildered.

The youngster looked at N for a while before laughing. "So, this time I'm a Buneary, huh?" He hit his head backwards. "Previous week I was an Eevee and the week before that a Lillipup. I wonder what's next." He said.

"Wait, what? I don't get it." N said confused. "Does it matter? That guy send you right? So I have no choice but to obey him. Since he's my master." The lad pushed N on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?!" N asked surprised, leaning on his elbows. "If you don't like men, you may close your eyes."

"What?!"

"Oh, and by the way. My name's Touya."

The young brunet unbuckled N's belt and unzipped his pants. "Wait, what are you doing?" N asked. "Isn't that obvious?" Touya pulled down N's pants and boxers, revealing his member. N was so surprised he wasn't able to stop the young boy.

Touya began to stroke N's member, sending pleasurable shivers through his body. "Do you like this?" The brunet asked. "Wh-Why are you doing this?" N asked, squinting one eye. "If I don't, I'll be punished..."

N looked at the youngster. He started to feel sorry for the young boy. He looked no older than fourteen and yet he was already forced to do this kind of stuff. N wondered what kind of man his 'master' was.

N didn't knew if he had to stop Touya and run away with him, informing the police, or let him do his way, preventing the young boy into getting punished.

Touya made up N's mind when he started licking his member. The older male gasped when the wet muscle came in contact with his flesh.

Touya licked up N's length, soaking it with his saliva. He wrapped his tongue around the tip of N's cock, playing around with it for a bit before sticking it in his mouth, gently sucking it. N groaned, hitting his head back.

_This actually feels really good._

The brunet bobbed his head down, trying to take in as much as he could. N moaned when Touya's hot mouth engulfed him, making him harder. The youngster sucked gently at first, but became eager quite fast and fastened his actions, sucking harder and more vigorously.

_This is bad! I'm getting wat too hard!_

Pre-cum dripped out of N. Touya licked it up, enjoying the taste. "You taste quite good." He said, making N blush. The brunet looked back at N's erected member. "You sure are big. This is going to be painful since I don't have any lotion."

"What?! Hey, what are you planning?" N asked shocked. "Again, isn't that obvious?"

Touya stood up and placed his still cuffed hands on N's chest, taking in N. Both males moaned. N felt how Touya forced himself to take him inside him completely. The other boy was so tight around him. So tight and so hot as well.

When N was completely inside of Touya, the young brunet moved his hips up and down. Small moans escaped from his tender lips. "You feel... quite good."

_This is really getting dangerous!_

N started to stroke Touya's member. "Ahh! You don't... have to do... anything." He moaned and clenched his fists in N's shirt. "It's not fair if only I enjoy it." N retorted back. His eyes locked on with Touya's chocolate brown ones.

Touya sighed and stood up, removing himself from the older male. He turned his back at N and laid his upper body down the floor, lifting his hips up.

"Please... enter... I want you inside."

_This boy's really cute!_

N grabbed the young brunet's hips and forced himself in. The youngster moaned when feeling N entering him. Touya was still tight around the older male, which was feeling nice to N. "So... tight..." He moaned.

N started to thrust in and out the young boy with growing speed and lust. Touya quickly moved along with N's pace. It was like his mind was totally blank. The youngster's moaning voice was like a drug to N's ears.

N flipped Touya around, picking him up and falling together with him on the couch. The brunet spread his legs. N didn't waste any time and entered the young lad.

"Ahh! You're... really good... at this." Touya moaned and wrapped his cuffed hands around N's neck, looking deeply in the older male's eyes.

N kissed the brunet, sliding his tongue inside the youngster's sweet mouth. Their tongues wrapped around each other in a heated kiss while N continued thrusting inside of Touya, who followed the older male's pace by bucking his hips up.

It was going so fast and so wild, that the two fell back on the ground and continued screwing each other on the hard floor.

N moved faster and harder. Touya moaned louder and begged for more.

"What should I do?" N asked, more talking to himself. "I want you... to come... inside." The brunet moaned. N lifted Touya's slim body on his lap. The brunet moved his hips up and down, wrapping his arms around N's neck. N wrapped his arms around the brunet's slim waist, pulling him closer to him.

It didn't took long before Touya came, moaning loud. N came inside the brunet shortly afterwards.

N rested his head on Touya's shoulder. That little exercise exhausted him.

Touya moved out off N and sat down on the ground, with his back at N. The older male buckled his pants back up and looked at the young boy.

"Um... I know this sounds weird coming from me, but... are you going to be alright?" N asked. "You better hurry and get out. My master is surely coming back soon." Touya said, not turning to face N.

N was reluctant but grabbed his bag and cap and headed to the door. "I had a good time, though. Thanks." Touya said before N left, making the older male blush.

N ran away, wondering if the young boy would be alright after this.

That same evening, N's boss called and told him he was fired. Apparently, Tou-Chan's owner said N fed the Buneary too much. N was pretty down because of it. He really loved that job and now he had to find another part time job to pay his studies and the rent of his apartment.

When he left collage the day after, he was surprised to see Touya waiting for him outside the collage building. He wore the local middle school uniform. The young boy looked like he went through some beating. His head and right eye were bandaged and his left arm was in a plaster.

"What? You? What are you doing here?" N asked surprised. "What? I've found out you go to college here and thus I waited for you here." Touya said. "But... are you alright? What happened to you?" N asked. The youngster shrugged. "I deflected my master, saying that I found someone that really loves me. This was part of his parting gift." Touya replied. He smiled up at N.

"Say, do you want to treat this poor Buneary to lunch? I don't have any money on me and I'm hungry. Even cafeteria food is enough for me." Touya said. "You know, I just lost my job so I don't have much money on me either." N said. "I will let you do _that_ again." The young boy purred seductively in his ear, sending shivers up N's spine.

"Stop it. I'm not going to use you." N said, his face getting red. "Then, let's go eat a hamburger. It's been a while since I last had one." Touya said and pulled N with him.

"Hey! Stop that. We're in public! You can't do that kind of stuff here. Heeeey!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm not sure if I should make a second chapter of it. Let's say, if five people tell me to make another chapter, I'll write another one.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As promised, here's part two of the story. It took a while but it's finally finished. I guess this'll be a mini story. Though I don't know how many chapters there will eventually be.**

**Too much drama-queen Touya and his fucking "I'm NOT telling you what the fuck is wrong with me"-attitude in this story...**

* * *

Six months passed since N took Touya in his apartment. And during that time, he has learned a lot of things about the young boy.

The first thing was that, whenever N came home from college, Touya insisted on giving him a blow job. Of course, N declined every time because he didn't want to use the boy like he was some sort of sex toy. But... when it came to sex, Touya could be very demanding and was highly persistent, usually resulting that N had to give the lad his way after all, making N feel bad afterwards.

Upon asking why Touya insisted on doing such things, the young boy replied he was used to it. He had to do that whenever his old master came back home.

Apparently, his parents sold Touya four years ago to the man he once called his 'master'. They had money issues and didn't see any other way than to sell their only child to a perverted maniac that only used Touya for his own pleasure and occasionally earning money with the boy.

After hearing that story, N's blood began to boil. He wasn't really doing good among other people, but he knew that such things were wrong. Especially when it concerned a minor.

And that was another problem. N was considered to be an adult. Touya was still a child. And the young boy wanted to go out on dates with N. Now that wasn't the problem. N was more than willingly to go out with the youngster. The thing was, that Touya could get in the mood on really inappropriate times and he would start doing things to N in public.

It took N a long time to explain that, if the police would caught them doing stuff, N would get in jail for sure. That also counted when they had visitors. He then used the excuse that Touya was the younger brother of one of the neighbors and that neighbor had asked N if he wanted to look after his little brother. Luckily for N, no one thought of that as suspicious. But it did happen that Touya suddenly began to flirt with the visitors and then N had to confess the youngster liked older men...

N wondered how Touya was when he was at school.

N was thinking about all of those things when he went back home from his new part time job. He now worked at a Pokemon Day Care Center, not far from his college and home. He could forget his worries when he was working with all those cute Pokemon.

As he arrived home, he pulled out shoes and put them in the shoe rack, pulling on his slippers. He opened the door that leaded to the living area and kitchen.

"Touya, I'm home." He called out, placing his bag in a corner of the room.

The door to the sleeping area swung open and the young brunet, still dressed in his school uniform, threw himself in N's arms, making the older male to fall back in the couch with a loud "Oof!". Touya didn't waste any time and started to unbuckle N's belt.

"Hey! What did I told you? You don't have to do this every time I come home." N tried to push the brunet's hands away, but like usual, Touya didn't gave in.

"But I want to!" The young boy uttered. "Touya, stop it already!" N yelled louder than he intended to, making Touya to look up surprised.

N noticed that the young one looked quite distressed. He pulled him up on his lap. "Touya, did something happen today at school?" He asked. The brunet shook his head. "No. Not really..." He replied. "What do you mean, not really?" N asked.

Touya was silent for a couple of minutes.

"It happened after school. I... I... I saw my old master again. H-He said he was going to k-kill me be-because I defected against him." He sobbed. N shocked. "And out of panic you wanted to do... this?" N asked. Touya nodded in N's shoulder. The older male hugged the small one tightly.

"Don't worry, Touya. I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll inform the school to look out for suspicious characters and I'll come and get you when school has ended." N said, stroking the brunet's soft locks. "But what if you have to go to work?" Touya asked. "I'll explain the situation. I'm sure my boss would understand it if I say there's a creep stalking a minor." N replied.

Touya started to cry.

"Wh-What? D-Did I say something wrong?" N asked, surprised of Touya's sudden tears.

"N-N one has ever been th-this kind to m-me before." The young one sobbed, rubbing his eyes. N smiled, patting the brunet on his head. Touya could really be so cute as a Buneary.

There was a short silence between them.

"Say, N. Do you think I'm a whore?" Touya asked. The older male shocked. "What? Why do you say that?" He asked. "Well, because I like to have sex and I flirt with other men and all." The young brunet said. "You're no whore in my eyes, Touya. Though..." N looked away uncomfortable for a moment.

"I would appreciate it if you wouldn't flirt with other men. It kinda hurts, you know." He said. Touya blinked with his eyes. "It hurts? Why?" He asked confused. "Because it makes me think you don't like me." N replied to that. "But I like you very much, N. You're the first person ever to be this kind to me. You don't force me to do stuff and such and you actually make me things I like." The young one smiled.

"But..." He tilted his head to the side a little. "When you don't want to have sex with me, I feel like you don't like it." He said. N grunted. "Don't get me wrong, Touya. I do enjoy it, but you have to understand that I don't want to use you like that. But then again... if we do it only when I feel like it, it doesn't really feel right either, does it?" He asked.

"My old master always did it when he was in the mood." Touya said. "See? That's something I want to avoid." N said. "Then what do you suggest?" The brunet asked.

N thought about that for a while.

"Uhh... how many times do you get really in the mood? And I mean really, not forced to." Touya hit his eyes at the ceiling as he thought about that. "Umm... right now?" A wry smile appeared on his lips.

N looked at the youngster wide eyed. "You serious?" He asked. Touya nodded. N sighed deep. "You leave me no other choice. Again..." N flipped the brunet around and spread his legs. He started to unbuckle the youngster's pants.

"N, what are you doing?" Touya asked. "What does it look like? You're the experienced one here." N huffed. "But I want to do that." Touya retorted back with a pout. "No. Not this time. It's time I make you feel how real pleasure feels like." The older male said. "I already know how that feels like." Touya said frowning. "No, you don't!"

N almost tore the youngster's pants from his legs, throwing it on the floor. The brunet was a bit surprised because of N's sudden brute strength. The older male then pulled the young one's boxers down, revealing his arousal.

"N, you don't have to do this, you know." Touya said. "That's what I tell you every time, but do you listen? I don't think so."

N grabbed Touya's member and began to stroke it. Slow and gently at first, but soon moved faster. Small moans escaped from the brunet's mouth. "This... feels... good. Ahh!"

"Of course it does. I'm not _that_ bad, you know." N huffed. Touya chuckled. "True. But as you said, I'm more experienced." He said. The older male glared at the younger one, but his glare soon turned into a smirk.

Touya gasped as he felt N's tongue licking his erected member. The older male licked up, making sure he didn't skipped a spot of heated flesh. He wrapped his tongue around the tip before taking it in his mouth, sucking on it gently.

"Ahh! N, this... feels... really... good! Ngh!" Touya hit his head back as he moaned. "Please... take me in." The young boy begged.

N was more than willingly to accept that request and bobbed his head down, taking in as much of the younger boy as he could. Touya began to follow N's movements. He bucked his hips up every time N went down with his head, forcing himself deeper inside the older male's mouth.

Touya's moaning became louder the closer his climax was coming. He dug his hands into the green locks of the other. "Ahh, N! I'm coming!"

N sucked even harder after hearing the brunet's horny voice moaning and pleading for his release.

Touya came inside N's mouth. He came harder than he expected to. His seed dripped out off N's mouth.

"I... I never came this hard before." The youngster said, still catching his breath. N licked some of Touya's sperm off his lips. "I presume you enjoyed it." He said, smirking up at the young boy. He smiled. "Yes. This is the first time someone actually gave me a blow job instead of me doing the honors." He said. "Well, there's a first time for everything." N said. "Yeah, but..."

Touya looked down at N's arousal. "I can't leave you like that, can I?" He asked, looking seductively at the older male. "Stop being so sexy." N said, standing up from the ground.

He turned his back and walked away. "Where are you going?" Touya asked. "To the bedroom, of course. When you come, it leaves stains on the couch. I had to ask my step-dad for a new couch and he wasn't exactly happy when I did." N said.

"What happened to your real father?" Touya asked. This was the first time the brunet asked N about his past.

"He died when I was still a baby. I don't remember him." N replied. "And your mom?"

"She died when I was eight years old or so."

"So... It was just you and your step-dad?"

N sighed deep.

"Yeah..."

Touya was surprised to hear that N didn't exactly had a happy life either.

"Does he abuses you?" He asked. N rubbed his upper arm. "Yeah. He calls me things like 'useless' and a 'freak', because I can understand what Pokemon are saying." He replied.

Touya shot up from the couch, hugging N from behind. "Touya?"

"You're no freak! And you're not useless at all! I wish I could understand what Pokemon were saying. What's more, I'm the real useless one." The youngster said, not being able to hold his tears back.

N shocked. "What?! Why are you saying such a thing? You're not useless!" N retorted back. "Well, not if it's about sex. That's all I'm good at. And it isn't exactly something to be proud of." Touya said. He clenched his fists in N's shirt.

"You know. I'm really envious of my friends. They have parents that care for them and love them deeply while I... My parents sold me. My master never loved me but the sex. I can't even have a normal conversation without bringing the sex part in. I just... I just... I just want to be normal like my friends are." The young boy started to sob.

N turned around and hugged the weeping boy, stroking his brown hair lovingly.

"It's alright. Don't cry. I'm here for you. You know that I love you, right? I'm not like your parents or that perverted master of yours nor am I like my step-dad. If you have problems, we'll solve them together. And you can always come to me if you're having troubles. You know I'll always listen to what you have to say, don't you?"

Touya nodded in N's chest.

"That's a good boy. Now, stop crying. It doesn't suit your cute face." N said. Touya whipped his tears away with the palm of his hand.

"So... you still want to have sex?" The brunet asked with an innocent voice.

_Why does he always have to ruin the mood like that?_

N sighed really deep. "You leave me no other choice." He said. The young brunet smiled brightly and dragged N to the bedroom.

In no time, the young boy had stripped off the remains of his clothing, and N's clothing as well. The pieces of cloth laid in a mess on the floor.

The young one spread his legs. "Hurry up and enter me." He said pleading. N sighed. "Shouldn't I use lotion?" N asked. "No. Just do it. I can't wait no longer." Touya said, getting a little too eager.

_Why is he always so demanding?_

N entered the young boy. He felt him tighten around him. The brunet moaned, and hit his head back in the pillow. "Oh, N! You feel so good!" Touya moaned in pleasure.

N moved his hips back and trusted back in, earning him another pleasurable moan from the younger boy.

The older male quickly speeded up the pace, losing himself in the moment he was caught in. Touya rocked his hips along with N's rhythm, enjoying how N fucked him silly.

The young brunet dug his nails into N's shoulder blades, trying to get the green haired student even deeper inside of him.

The bed was squeaking under N's powerful thrusts, occasionally banging against the wall as well. But Touya was moaning out above all that.

"Oh, yes! Hmmm! Deeper! Deeperrrrr!"

_That little slut is demanding too much again..._

N had to hold back a sigh when he fulfilled Touya's request. He took the smaller lad on his lap and the brunet immediately began to bounce up and down.

"Oh, N! You feel so good!" He moaned, pressing his body closer to N's. "And you're still so tight!" N moaned, continue to pound into the smaller boy. "N... I'm... coming! Hurry. Make me come!" Touya begged.

N pushed the young brunet back down the bed, thrusting inside the tight boy for the last couple of times time till the lad finally came, screaming loudly. Yet, even after Touya came, N continued pounding till he eventually found his release as well.

The older male fell on top of the brunet, panting heavily.

"N... that was really... amazing. Even better... than before." Touya panted. N stood up from the bed, pulling his clothes back on.

"Where are you going?" Touya asked wondered. "I'm going to make dinner. Aren't you hungry?" The older male asked. The brunet smirked seductively, going with his hand between his legs, taking some of N's sperm that leaked out of him.

"Not really. I've got my dinner right here." The youngster said, licking the white stuff up. N shifted his eyes away from the young teen. "Stop doing such erotic stuff." He said with a blush. "It's the only thing I'm good at." The boy said. N sighed deep.

"You really should work on that. Are you like that at school too?" He asked. Touya looked away. "I'm not cheating on you if that is what you're thinking." He said, almost offended. "I'm not saying that, Touya. I just want to know if you flirt with other people at your school."

"That's technically saying you suspect me that I'm cheating on you!" The young teen retorted back.

N was taken a little aback and couldn't say anything.

"I am not cheating on you!" Touya exclaimed and jumped out of bed, pulling his clothes back on and ran out off the bedroom. "Touya!" N called and followed the teen.

The door to the hallway was open. N was afraid the youngster had ran away. But to his surprise, he found the teen standing in front of the front door, his hand on the door knob. The young boy was trembling all over.

"Touya, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to upset you." N said. The brunet turned around and fell in the older male's arms, crying in his chest.

"There, there. It's alright. You know you can tell me anything that's bothering you." He said. "I'm scared. I'm so scared!" The young teen cried. "Of what? What's scaring you, Touya?" N asked, stroking the brunet's soft locks.

Touya strengthened the grip around N's shirt, refusing to tell what was wrong with him.

"Touya. I can't help you if you don't talk." N said. "Can... can I stay at home tomorrow?" He asked. "Why? Because of what happened after you left school?" N asked. The youngster nodded in the older male's chest. N sighed.

"Touya... you know it's important you go to school." He said. "Why? All I'm good at is being used as someone's toy." The young boy said grim. "Am I using you as my toy?" N asked, looking a little sad. "No... but I'm just saying that nothing good will become of me after I graduate from middle school. I'm not even sure if I'm going to high school..." The teen said.

"What why not?" N asked stunned. "I don't have a purpose in my life. I don't know what I want to achieve in the future nor what I want to become." Touya replied. "You're still young, Touya. You still have time to decide on that." N said. "But my friends already know what they want to be! Cheren for example wants to become a gym leader and Bianca aims to be an assistant in some Pokemon Professor's lab. They know what they want to be already! And I... I'm useless outside of bed..."

N felt really sorry for the young boy. He was so jumbled up that he had such little self-confidence.

"Let's go talk this out in the living room. This isn't a place for talking." He said and guided the youngster back inside.

The two sat down the couch. Touya was still sobbing.

"Now, tell me what's bothering you, Touya." N said, stroking the brunet's hair lovingly. "I just... don't want to go to school anymore." The youngster said, keeping his head down steadily. "But why not?" N asked. "Because I'm scared!"

N didn't get it at all. Touya was scared. But what made him so? The lad refused to tell him no matter how hard the older male tried to get it out of him. So, N guessed it had something to do with Touya's previous master.

"How about I bring you to school tomorrow? Would you like that?" N asked. Touya nodded. N smiled. "Good. Now, I know this is an inappropriate time to ask you this, but, have you finished making your homework?" He then asked. Touya shook his head. "I don't get it..." He said. "Alright then. I'll help you out."

That evening, N helped Touya with making his homework. But the older male couldn't help but to think that the young brunet wasn't himself that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, N brought Touya to school. Though the young brunet was looking glum. He looked like that ever since yesterday evening. N wasn't even capable to cheer the brunet up.

"Touya, you're hiding something from me, aren't you?" The older male asked. "Why do you say that?" The youngster asked. "You've been down ever since yesterday evening. And you keep saying you're scared, but you keep refusing me to tell me what is scaring you. I can't help you if I don't know what's bothering you." N explained.

The twosome stopped walking when they reached the school gate. Touya started to murmur.

"W-Well, actually, I..."

N's cell phone rang.

"Oh, wait a second. This might be important." The male said and answered the call.

_"Yo, N! It's me. I was just wondering if you finished the assignment yet?"_

N pulled big eyes.

"What assignment?"

_"Ehhh?! Are you serious? You know, the art assignment that we had to deliver today?"_

"TODAY?! But I haven't even started yet!"

_"Whaaaat?! Dude, you're screwed. You only got four hours left to deliver something. That's impossible."_

"What I'll do, what I'll do, what I'll do?"

_"Don't ask me. You're the genius."_

"Gha! I'll go to the library at once. Maybe I can make it just in time."

_"Good luck to you. You'll need it."_

"I don't need you to say that! Anyway, I'll see you later."

N ended the call.

"What's wrong, N?" Touya asked. "I'm sorry, Touya, but I have to hurry to the library. I forgot to make an assignment I had to deliver in today. I see you tonight. Don't worry, I'll come and pick you up!" N started to run away, not leaving Touya a chance to say anything.

N was exhausted when he left college to get Touya from school. He managed to make something decent in just four hours and deliver it just right on time.

The youngster was waiting just outside the school gates, leaning against a wall. N smiled when seeing the child.

"Touya!" He called, running towards the brunet. Touya looked up at N, but wasn't as enthusiastic as always when seeing the older male. He looked even more exhausted than N himself.

"You look tired. Did something happen?" N asked. Touya shook his head. "Nah. PE was just being a drag again..." The youngster replied. "Oh, I see. I never liked PE either." N said. He took Touya's hand in his, squeezing it lightly. But Touya didn't squeeze back, like he normally would do. His hand laid numb in N's.

There was something going on with Touya. But like usual, the brunet didn't budged about it. So it was up to N to drag it out of the young boy. But Touya was stubborn, so dragging it out wouldn't be an easy task.

"Shall we go eat something?" N asked. "I'm not hungry..." That surprised the older male. Touya loved to eat, and he loved to go out on restaurant.

"Oh, okay. You want to do something else then?" N asked. Touya sighed deep. "I'm tired. I want to sleep." He said. "Oh, okay then."

The two continued walking home in silence the rest of the way.

When they arrived back home, Touya immediately went to the bedroom, saying he was going to sleep already. When N wanted to come and give the brunet a goodnight kiss, he saw how the youngster crawled under the sheets, curling himself up into a ball. It was obvious that he wanted to be left alone.

When N joined the youngster later that night, he felt how the brunet clenched his fists into his shirt, snuggling closer to his chest. N hugged him, feeling like the boy was looking for protection.

He still didn't figured out what was going on with Touya. He pondered about it during dinner and his next assignment task but couldn't think of anything that might be the cause. Except the thing Touya said about his ex-master. But he didn't notice anything suspicious yesterday when N picked Touya up from school.

Maybe the lad was acting and joking around with him? That couldn't be it, can it?

BEEP BEEP BEEP

N shocked awake when hearing his alarm go off. He pressed the snooze button and laid back down.

_I really should buy an alarm clock that doesn't make so much noise. But then I won't wake up..._

He sighed deep.

"Touya. It's morning. It's time to wake up." He said, nudging the brunet awake. Touya murmured. "Touya? Is something the matter?" N asked as the youngster didn't replied.

"I'm not feeling so well..." The boy replied. "What? Are you having a fever?" N asked, turning Touya around. He pressed his forehead against Touya's. The youngster wrapped his arms around N's neck, pulling the older male into a kiss, sliding his tongue into N's mouth.

N broke the kiss quickly, pushing himself away from the teen.

"You're not having a fever and you don't look ill either. And if you're in such a heath, you're not sick at all." He said kind of stern. Touya looked away disappointed.

"Why are you trying to find excuses not to go to school lately?" N asked. Touya didn't said anything. "And of course you're refusing to tell me what's going on. In that case..." He grabbed the brunet's wrist, pulling him out of bed. "As long as you don't tell me what's going on, you're going to school!" He stated, dragging the teen to the bathroom.

"Go take a shower, get your clothes on, eat breakfast, brush your teeth so we can go to school." He said, opening the door to the bathroom. Touya didn't want to, but did what N asked him to.

N sighed again. He sounded more like an angry parent just now than as a lover. Maybe Touya was going through his puberty?

N was almost done preparing breakfast when Touya left the bathroom. "At least you look a little more presentable." The older male said, placing some toasts on the table. Touya didn't say a thing and pushed the older male against the counter.

"Touya? What's the ma...!"

The brunet pulled N's boxer's down.

"Touya! What're you doing?!" The older male asked shocked. "Having my breakfast, of course. Taking a shower, pulling my clothes on, having breakfast. That's what you told me to do, right?" The brunet asked. "Not like that! C'mon, stop that. We're both gonna be... Ngh!"

Touya let his tongue slide over N's member, sending shivers down the other man's spine. "T-Touya. Stop it. We don't have time for this." N grunted. "I'm just having my breakfast. After all, we didn't do anything yesterday." The brunet retorted.

He licked up N's length, leaving a trail of saliva as he went. In no time at all, the brunet made N hard with his skillful mouth. He used the tip of his tongue to tease the older male's base. N moaned. He already gave up telling Touya to stop. The youngster wouldn't listen anyway.

Touya bobbed his head down, taking in as much of N as possible. "Ah, Touya! Hmm! Feels... so... good!" N's hands disappeared into the youngster's brown locks, digging himself deeper inside of the lad's hot mouth.

It didn't took long before N came, spilling his semen inside of the brunet, who swallowed it all like it was nothing.

"Thanks for the meal..." Touya said as he stood up. N sighed deep. That brat had done it again. "N. Do you love me?" The brunet suddenly asked. The green head looked surprised at the young one. "Of course I do. Why do you ask such a weird question all of a sudden?" He asked. "Will you keep on loving me even if I make a mistake?" Touya asked. "Everyone makes mistakes, Touya. It's not a crime." N said, patting the youngster on his head. "Alright then. I really, really, really love you, N." Touya hugged the older male tightly.

N returned the hug, looking up at the clock and shocked.

"Crap! we're gonna be late!" He exclaimed and hurried to the bathroom.

"Touya, have you brushed your teeth yet? We need to go!" N said, rushing back to his room to get some things he needed for college. "Yeah..." Was the brunet's weak reply. "Then let's get going." N closed the front door and the twosome left for school and college.

N arrived back home after bringing Touya to school. How could he be so stupid to mess up his own class schedule?

He went to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. He had raced from Touya's school to his own in a record speed only to find out he messed up the days. That's why he was so exhausted now.

He pressed the bottle against his lips and glugged the cool liquid down. A cold sensation went through his body and he shivered. He looked at the kitchen table and noticed Touya's lunch box.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me I forgot to pack it!" N exclaimed. "Now what? Well, I guess I can better call the school to ask if I can bring it over..." He said and grabbed his phone. Things didn't go well today...

The teacher that answered his call said it was alright to bring Touya's lunch over and she'll inform his homeroom teacher about it. So, once again, N went to the brunet's school, making sure he had the lad's lunch with him before he left.

When he arrived at the faculty office, Touya's homeroom teacher said he was in the doctor's office because he had sprained his ankle during PE, so it was alright for N to bring Touya's lunch himself.

N was a little worried. Yeah, it was just sprained, but still.

When he arrived at the doctor's office, N heard weird noises coming from the inside, just before he wanted to knock. He recognized Touya's moaning voice.

_Don't tell me he's masturbating at school!_ Was his first reaction. N shoved the door aside but soon wished he hadn't.

Curtains blocked off most of the view, but N could clearly see Touya laying down on a bed with a much older male dressed in a white lab coat on top of him, thrusting inside of the smaller boy.

Touya moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around the other man's waist, pushing him deeper inside of him. He seemed to enjoy it.

N was so shocked he dropped Touya's lunch box on the ground with a loud clatter, making the two to look back. Only Touya shocked when he saw N suddenly standing in his school's doctor's office. The other man, presumable to school's doctor, only smirked when seeing N.

N looked with horrified eyes at the scene in front of him, backing away from it.

"N-No, N! This, this isn't what you think!" The boy exclaimed. "It isn't? Then what is it, Tou-chan? Don't you come here to my office everyday to get laid?" The man asked, clearly sounding too amused.

_Wh-What?_ N shook his head, bumping with his back against a glass cabinet. Tears rolling down his cheeks. His heart felt like it was ripped apart.

"N, you have to believe me! I never wanted this to happen! You have to believe me. Please!" Touya held out his hand trying to reach him. "But it did, didn't it, Tou-chan? Didn't I warn you that you'll step on someone's feelings someday if you kept acting like a slut? Especially because you're with some idiot that actually loves you. I don't have anything to lose. But you..." The other man looked back at N, his smirk got wider.

"But you said it was alright. That he would never find out as long as we kept doing it inside the school grounds."

Both N and Touya shocked.

"No! I haven't said anything like that!" The brunet exclaimed, trying to push the older male off of him.

N's body was shaking all over. He didn't knew what to believe anymore.

"N. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But you have to believe me. I love you..."

That last line was the last straw. N bolted out of the room, trying to block out how Touya yelled his name and pleaded him to come back. Tears were streaming down his face. Never in his life had he been hurt so badly. Not even by his step-father.

_How can he say that while being in that position?_

N sat on the couch. His mind kept wandering back at the moment he caught Touya having sex with the school doctor. It was the youngster's excited face that popped up mostly in his mind. N couldn't believe Touya enjoyed having sex with another man. He said he loved him! Great way of showing it...

Something wet nudged his hand. N looked beside him.

"Oh, Zorua. You're back. Did you had a good time?" N asked, petting the tricky fox Pokemon.

Zorua was a wild Pokemon that N took care of when he got hurt. The little fellow took a liking to N and decided to play with the green head sometimes. N was the only one who could understand him after all.

Zorua grinned. N smiled lightly.

"That's good. That's really good..." His mind wandered off again. Zorua pressed his paw against N's leg, shaking him awake. He yipped.

"I'm sorry, Zorua. I'm not in the mood to play right now." N said excusing. Zorua yipped again. "What happened? Someone hurt me really badly. There was this person who said he loved me and I believed him. But... I found him with another guy..." N started crying again. "He said he loved me..." He sobbed.

The illusion Pokemon jumped on N's shoulder, nudging his nose in N's face to comfort the distraught male.

"I need to refresh my face a little. Wait here. I'll make you something when I get back." N said, standing up from the couch. Zorua yipped happily. N forced himself to smile. "I'm glad I have at least one friend I can trust." He said and left for the bathroom.

Touya came home from school. N didn't come to pick him up this time. Well, that wasn't such a surprise after what happened this morning. Was he actually allowed to come back to N's home?

He opened the door.

"N. Are you home?" He asked. He saw the green headed man standing in the living room, staring at him. It was a really uncomfortable look. Touya shuffled with his feet.

"N. I'm sorry for what I did. I really didn't want for it to happen. But..." His body started to shake. "I already told you how I am, didn't I? The doctor flirted with me and I tried to fend him off because I didn't want to hurt you. But... in the end... I succumbed..." He started crying, running into N's arms. "I really didn't want to hurt you like that! You have to believe me!" He pleaded.

N suddenly threw Touya on the ground, sitting on the brunet's waist. "N, what are you...?" N clamped both his hands around the youngsters neck, suffocating him.

"N! What are... you doing?!" Touya started to gasp for air, grabbing the older male's wrists. N smirked wide. "Nihihihi." He laughed. "Please... stop..."

"Zorua. That's enough."

Touya looked at the direction of the bathroom and saw another N standing there. The other N got off him and suddenly turned into a Pokemon, jumping on N's shoulder.

Touya sat up, coughing and gasping for air. He looked at the Pokemon sitting on N's shoulder. He understood why the other male was acting so weird now. It wasn't N at all.

He looked away, not daring to look the older male in his eyes. N walked to the kitchen.

"You mustn't do such things, Zorua. You shouldn't dirty your hands like that." He said towards the Pokemon. Touya shocked a little. It was obvious that the older male was going to ignore him. Well, he couldn't blame him.

_I've really ruined it, huh? The only person who ever truly loved me. I... I..._

Touya bit his lip, clasping his fists in his pants.

_He was right. I'm better of being someone's whore. _He thought, thinking back what his ex-master told him before he threw Touya out.

_It's all my fault! I craved for attention, to be truly loved by someone. And now that I have found that person, I've done nothing but hurt him. I'm the worst! I'm better off dead! That way, I can't hurt anybody!_

Touya stood up grabbing his school bag from the ground. He wanted to leave. N was better off without him hurting him.

"The reason why you didn't want to go to school lately, was that it?" N suddenly asked. That surprised Touya. He didn't expected the green haired man to talk to him. He thought N would let him go without a word. Though he was somewhat glad N talked to him.

"Y-Yeah..." Touya replied. "Why didn't you say anything? I could have helped you." N said resentful. "I wanted to. But I was afraid of your reaction if I told you the school's doctor was harassing me." The youngster said. "If you had said it like that, I wouldn't even suspect you already slept with that guy." N said. He sounded bitter with every word he spoke.

"I didn't want you to think I was some kind of cheap whore. But in the end... I couldn't even withstand other guys flirting with me... I really am a worthless, sex obsessed whore. Just like my previous master said I would be." Touya started to sob. "He was right all along. This world doesn't need someone like me..."

N shot away from the counter, hugging Touya out of nowhere, surprising both the teen and Zorua, who sat on the kitchen table.

"Don't say such things! Everyone has a purpose in this world. You too. You just have to find it." He said. A ghostly laugh escaped from Touya's throat.

"Me? A purpose? I don't have that and I'll never have that. And even if I have one, then it's being someone's whore." He said. "Touya..." The older male hugged the brunet tighter. "Don't say that. That's not true. I know it is." He said.

The youngster pushed himself away from N, looking angry at the other male.

"How do you know?! My parents sold me! I had sex with more men than you can ever imagine! I've been fucked on every possible place! I had to do things that even grown-ups would be ashamed of doing! So how can you say so casually that I'm not a whore?! I am! I am a whore! So don't talk like you know me because you don't!"

The brunet was panting after his sudden outburst. Both N and Zorua looked stunned at the youngster.

"I thought you wanted to be loved. Was I wrong then?" N asked. His mouth felt dry as sandpaper. His heart throbbed painfully.

"I... don't know. Perhaps I only wanted you to feel good every time we had sex. Yeah, that must be it." The brunet nodded to himself, an insane smirk appeared on his face. He dropped on his knees and crawled towards N, clenching his hands into the older male's pants. He looked seductively at N.

"What do you want me to do, master?"

N shocked, pulling big eyes. Before he realized it, he hit Touya cross his face. Zorua yipped in surprise when seeing N suddenly became violent. The young boy fell on his side, holding a hand against his cheek. He looked stunned at N.

The older male was surprised himself, staring at the hand he struck the brunet with. He had never imagined he would do such a thing to someone. Touya managed to bring out the worst in him.

"D-Don't call me that... I am not... your master..." N fell through his knees, still shocked about what he did. Zorua jumped off the table to N's side, looking worriedly at the green haired man. He was shaking all over.

Touya realized what he had done. Shame washed over him like a waterfall. How many more times was he going to hurt the man he loved?

"It's all... in your head..." N said. Touya looked at him. The older male crawled towards him, hugging him. "It's all in your head... Stop thinking like that. You're not a whore. You're... you're... you're my lover."

Touya couldn't understand. He couldn't understand it at all. He had hurt N that would normally result into a break-up between most couples. But still! N called Touya his lover. The older male was hugging the brunet tightly, afraid the youngster might disappear. He kept whispering "I love you." while tears rolled down his cheeks. Touya couldn't handle it anymore and burst out in tears himself.

The two males kept crying in each other's arms. Zorua watched. He watched and looked over them as the sun started setting, stars painting the still young night sky.

* * *

**A/N: Oh the drama! How am I supposed to write a happy ending now? :/**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It's been a while since I last updated this story. I've been reading a lot of books lately and then I tend to write less than I usually do. At any rate, here's the new chapter!**

* * *

N woke up when the sun shone brightly in his eyes. He grunted when the light hit him and shielded his eyes with his hand.

He looked at his alarm clock. 10.30 am. Touya, who was still sleeping soundly next to him, was too late for school, and N himself too late for college. But he couldn't care less. He didn't care they both were late. They needed to settle some things anyway.

Touya stirred next to him, moaning when he opened his eyes.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "10.30 am." N replied. The brunet shot up. "What?! But then I'm late for school!" The youngster exclaimed and wanted to jump out of bed, but N grabbed the boy's wrist.

"You're not going to school today. Not until they sacked that brute." He said. "N..." Touya laid his head down on the other's chest. N hugged him.

"But, what about classes? Exams are coming up so what do I have to do about that?" Touya asked. "Don't you have any friends that can bring you notes or something?" N asked. "Well, yeah. Cheren, I guess. He's practically on top of every class. Except PE. He isn't quite good at that." Touya said, thinking back at his last PE class, where Cheren was shouting at one of his other classmates for stepping on his glasses. It was Bianca who dropped them in the first place though...

"Good. Then give him a call or something." N said. "But, what do I tell him?" Touya asked. "Tell him you can't go to school due to circumstances." The older male replied. "Cheren doesn't work that way, N. He always wants to know every single detail. He's quite nosy when his friends are in trouble..." The brunet said.

"Don't lose him."

"What?"

"That kid sounds like a great friend. Don't lose him."

Touya smiled.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." He agreed. Cheren was the only guy who didn't fell for Touya's flirting tricks. That or the noirette was totally oblivious to what the brunet was doing. Cheren sucked in the romance part after all. Though he actually was quite popular with some girls ("Cheren is so adorable!").

N sat on the edge of his bed, grabbing his phone. He dialed in the number of Touya's school.

"What're you doing?" The brunet asked, looking over N's shoulder.

"I'm going to inform your school of your absence. And that their doctor is harassing teenage boys." The older male replied. "They will never believe that. Every teacher trusts that guy." Touya said, looking away. "I still have to inform them of your absence." N said, pressing the call button on his phone.

When his called got answered, N told him about Touya's absence and the reason why. Of course, like the brunet told him, the teachers didn't believe it. N replied that, if they would keep up that attitude, more innocent boys would fall victim to that guy. And he would keep Touya at home, only sending him to school for the exams.

The teacher said that wasn't possible because N wasn't Touya's official guardian. N asked who the official guardian of the brunet was. To his, and also to the teacher's surprise, the teenage boy didn't had an official guardian. Meaning Touya himself was free to choose whether or not he wanted to go to school.

But how was it even possible that this fourteen year old teen didn't had a guardian?!

N ended the call, throwing his phone away angrily.

"N, what's the matter? It sounds like there are problems." Touya said. The older male looked at him and sighed deep, trying to compose himself.

"It seems like you don't have a guardian." He said. The brunet blinked with his eyes. He then shrugged. "I figured as much." He said, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.

"What? What do you mean?" N asked confused. "I remember when my parents sold me, they gave away their rights as parents to my ex-master. But, he never actually got recognized as my guardian, you see. He never intended to be it. I was just a mere bed slave for him after all." The brunet replied.

"And nobody asked about it either?" N asked. "Nope. Why should they? As long as I went to school and did my best, they didn't suspect a thing." Touya said.

N looked at the floor. He still didn't understand.

"But there had to be someone to act as your guardian. Like, who signed the papers you received from school?" He asked. "An acquaintance of my ex-master. He did all of that. I only saw him once or twice." Touya replied.

"Well, then. Then I better solve that." N said and stood up from the bed. "What are you going to do?" Touya asked. "Well, you need a guardian, so..."

Touya grabbed the older male's wrist. "Don't!" He exclaimed. "Wh-What? But, Touya. You need a guardian." N said. "But, if you become my guardian, then you can't be my lover anymore!" The teen exclaimed. "Because, if they find out what you do to me while you're have the position as guardian, they'll separate us for sure! I don't want that!"

The brunet shook his brown locks, clamping himself against the older male.

"I rather have no guardian if that means you'll stay my lover. Haven't I made that clear enough?!" Touya started crying. N patted his head, comforting him.

"Alright. Let's keep things how they are then." He said. "You should go to the bathroom. I'm going to prepare breakfast." N said. Touya nodded, letting go of the older male. "I shall call Cheren after breakfast. We have a free period." He said. N nodded. "That's a good idea." He said.

When Touya called his best friend, Cheren, the brunet had troubles trying to explain why he wasn't in school and he was constantly saying "I'm fine with just the notes, Cheren!" But the noirette thought differently about that and after school, he stood in front of N's front door.

"I assume you're brining Touya's notes?" N asked. "And I assume you're the guy he's staying with?" The noirette gave N a piercing look, making the older male feel quite uneasy.

"Listen, I know about Touya's little 'problem'. I just act like I don't. So I just know something is wrong with him. He's been spacing out way too much to my liking." Cheren said, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

_This kid is smarter than he looks like. And he already looks smart..._ N though amazed.

"So you want to hear what's going on with him?" N asked. "Yeah. But Touya has to tell me that himself." Cheren said. "That's only obvious." N said, letting the noirette in.

"Oh, hi, Cheren. You're already here, huh?" Touya said once seeing his best friend. "Yeah. I have them right here. But I think it's better if we study together." The noirette said. "But I already told you, I'm fine with just the notes." Touya contradicted.

"I think that's an excellent idea, Touya." N said. Cheren nodded. "And you really need help with algebra." He said. The brunet murmured. "Oh, okay. But only because N wants to." He said, sitting down the kitchen table mockingly.

"Don't pull such a face, Touya. You look like an angry Oshawott." Cheren said, sitting across the brunet. "Oshaaaa!" The noirette rolled with his eyes, shaking his head.

N was working on his assignment at his salon table, enjoying the squabbling teens working at the kitchen table. He sometimes chuckled when Touya acted like an Oshawott. When he finished working, he still needed to do some groceries so he left the two teen alone.

It was then that Cheren started talking. He placed his algebra notes aside and gave Touya a piercing look. Like he wanted to read the brunet's mind.

"What happened?" He asked. Touya looked at his friend confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked on his turn. "You know what I'm talking about, Touya. And with 'know' I mean that I know of your little... problem."

Touya placed his pencil down, swallowing. He didn't saw that one coming.

"Um... when did you find out?" He asked. "From the moment I first saw you. I know you were flirting with me back then, Touya. I'm not that stupid." Cheren crossed his arms, still giving Touya that piercing look of his.

"You sure didn't showed that." Touya said, shifting his eyes away from the noirette. "Of course not. I decided to let you tell me yourself. You would contradict it anyway." Cheren said.

The brunet remained silent.

"So, what happened to you?"

Touya took a deep breath and told Cheren his life story. About how his parents sold him to a perverted pedophile for money. What he had to do with his "Master" and with other men. How he got used to it. How he met N and how he fell in love with him. And finally, about the school doctor that started to harass him and how he succumbed to it while being in love with N, hurting him when he found out.

There was a long silence after Touya ended his story. The noirette was trying to let it all sink in. He had never heard such disgusting tale before.

"So, in short, your parents sold you, you got used to having sex with men, you fell in love with that guy and then our school doctor starts to harass you?" He asked. Touya nodded, not proud of his past.

"So you stay home because you want to avoid the doctor?" Cheren asked. "Not really. N won't let me go to school until that guy leaves. Except for when the exams start that is." The brunet replied.

Cheren shook his head.

"I can't believe the school doctor is such a guy. I let him treat my wrist!" He shivered. "But, letting him get sacked is quite easy." He said. Touya looked wondered at his best friend.

"How? That guy's really smart!" He exclaimed in disbelief. "If I tell the school President about this, I'm sure he'll do something about it." Cheren said. "But, will the Prez believe me?" Touya asked. "He got selected as president because he looks after the students, especially those of which the teachers don't believe their story. I'm sure he'll investigate it." Cheren assured the brunet.

"But, what will he do?" Touya asked. "The teachers probably want proof, so he'll try to get his hands on something." The noirette replied. "I wonder how he will get that..." Touya looked at his algebra notes, which now looked like Chinese to him.

"Don't worry about it, Touya. That guy WILL get sacked. I promise you that." Cheren said. The brunet smiled. "Thanks, Cheren. You really are a great friend." He said. "That's what friends do for each other. I'm sure you would do the same if I were in trouble." The noirette said. "Yeah!" Touya nodded, smiling cheerfully.

Cheren smiled. "I'm glad to see you like this again. You were way too depressed these past few days. But after hearing such a tale, I can understand that." He said. "I'm just glad N forgave me. I think I wouldn't be able to if I were in his position." The brunet said. "That shows how much he cares about you. Normally I stand against such relationships, but I could tell he loves you a lot when seeing him. Though I have to tell you to be careful." Cheren said. "I know. Don't worry. I'm going to change my way of doing around people." Touya said determined.

"There is nothing with the way you are, Touya, it's just... you have to be much less a teen on heath." Cheren said. "I know! That's what I try to change about myself." The brunet huffed.

"Stop looking like an Oshawott, Touya."

"I'm not an Oshawott!"

"You look like one."

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do."

N came back home, hearing the two teens arguing.

"N! Cheren says I look like an Oshawott! That isn't true, is it?" He asked with a pouting face. The older male stared at the youngster for a while before turning his head away, laughing. Touya shocked.

"See. Even he agrees." Cheren said, smiling amused. "Oh yeah? If I'm an Oshawott, then you're a Snivy!" Touya exclaimed, pointing at his friend. "What? Which part of me looks like a Snivy?" Cheren asked with a raised eyebrow. "Your nose!"

"My what?!"

N laughed harder, making both teens to glare at him.

"What? I can't help it. Do you know how funny you two sound right now?" He asked. "I don't look like an Oshawott!" Touya exclaimed. "But I think Oshawott are pretty cute." N smiled at the youngster, who started to blush.

"Oh, dear. I better get going homewards. I know where this is heading." Cheren said, grabbing his stuff. "You're not staying for dinner?" N asked. "No. I don't want to be a bother." The noirette said, declining N's offer. "Oh, okay. But you're always welcome to come over." N said. "Thank you. I'm sure to come by once in a while when this Oshawott needs help." Cheren grinned at Touya.

"Stop calling me an Oshawott!"

"Oh scary. Better get going. Thanks for having me." Cheren said and left N's apartment.

When Cheren left, N started to unpack the groceries.

"N? Do I really look like an Oshawott?" Touya asked, cleaning up his school stuff. "I think they're pretty cute. But you're cuter." The older male said, smiling at the youngster, who started to blush a deep red.

"Especially when you blush like that." He then said. "Stop it! You're making me blush harder!" Touya exclaimed, hiding his beam red face behind his hands. N chuckled amused.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. It's been a while since I last saw you smiling like that." He said, starting to cut the vegetables for dinner. "That's because I've decided to change myself. I don't want to be this sex obsessed teen anymore. If I stay like this, I'll only wind up hurting you even more and I might end up losing you for good. If I think about that, it scares me. It really scares me. That's why I decided I will kick of the sex." Touya said with a firm nod.

"That sounds like a good starting plan." N said, continuing to cut the vegetables.

Touya stared at N's back.

"Okay, but not this night!" He said and tackled N on the ground, tugging at the older male's clothes.

"Whoa! Wha... wait, Touya! We're in the kitchen!" N exclaimed, struggling back. "I've done it in weirder places than the kitchen." The brunet retorted and pulled N's shirt over his head, followed by the green head's pants.

"Didn't you just say you would kick of the sex?" N asked, dazed about what was happening. Touya sat down on his waist, removing his own clothes. "Not when you're around." He replied with a seductive smirk. "Ha?! Well, that's kinda unfair." N said. "You think? You should feel lucky. I only allow you inside of me from now on." Touya smirked wider.

N grunted. In other words: no peaceful homecoming anymore... Not that he had one after taking the brunet in.

With his skilled hands, Touya made N hard in no time at all, even though the older male told the youngster the kitchen floor wasn't really that comfortable to lay on.

"It's been a while since I was on top. I'm going to make sure we both enjoy it." Touya said, taking in N. "I still think we should take this to the bedroom." N grunted. "It's too late for that now."

The brunet moved his hips down, taking in N completely to the hilt. He gasped and hit his head back, enjoying the sensation that filled his slender body.

_How could I ever enjoy having sex with other men after I've done it with N?_ He wondered.

He started to move his hips up and down. Small moans escaped his mouth. N grabbed his hips, deciding the pace. Touya hugged him.

"N... take me." He purred seductively in the other's ear. "I thought... you wanted to be... on top." N said, thrusting his hips up, pushing himself deeper inside of the brunet.

"Ah! I want you to... make love to me." Touya said, looking into N's eyes. N couldn't ignore that honest request coming from his young lover. Especially because this was the first time Touya asked to be loved, which he normally never would say. Normally he just wanted to have sex.

He switched positions, placing Touya underneath him. He snapped his hips back, pounding back in right afterwards. He made sure Touya felt that he was loved by pouring his feelings for the brunet in every trust.

The brunet felt those feelings and he wanted to return them. But, he didn't knew how. He could only follow the older male's lead by bucking his hips up to meet N's thrusts. It discomforted him because he didn't knew how to love.

"Touya... is something the matter?" N asked, pausing his thrusting. He noticed that Touya wasn't feeling so well.

The brunet hid his face with an arm. "I... I feel your love for me. But... I don't know how to return it..." He sobbed, tears flowing down his rosy cheeks. N smiled gently, cupping a cheek with a hand.

"Don't worry. I feel them." He said. Touya removed his arm from his face, staring with wide eyes at N. "R-Really?" He asked. The older male nodded. "Is it okay if I continue?" He then asked. Touya nodded, glad N had received his feelings as well.

When N continued thrusting, Touya wrapped his arms around the other's neck, pulling him closer towards him. Now that he was certain he was loved, he didn't held back his voice that moaned out N's name occasionally.

N was experiencing the same sort of feeling. Hearing how his beloved Touya mewled and moaned in delight because of him made the older male feel energized. He wanted to prolong things, making more love to the younger boy.

He trusted deeper inside of the brunet, hitting a sweet spot in the process. Touya shrieked, arching his back as N continued to hit his sensitive spot.

"Ah, N! I'm... coming!" The brunet moaned loudly. "Hold on... just a while longer. I'm almost... there!" N purred in Touya's ear. The youngster made a disapproving sound. He couldn't way anymore longer! But hearing N purr in his ear like that made him want to try.

Though, that was easier said than done. Before Touya even realized it, he came, spilling his semen over his and N's abdomen. It actually surprised the young one that he came so suddenly. Normally he would have better control over it.

N found it very amusing that Touya couldn't contain himself and a chuckle escaped from his mouth.

"Look at that. Spilling this much. It'll go to waste like that." He said, licking some of the boy's sperm off. Touya couldn't help but to blush. N just sounded really seductive. But he didn't want to have N the upper hand in being alluring. That was _his_ trademark.

"It'll be more of a waste if you don't come inside me." He purred.

Touya's little plan had worked. N couldn't contain himself anymore and spilled his hot semen inside of the young brunet. Touya felt how N filled him up. It was a feeling out of this world.

N collapsed on Touya, panting and catching his breath. He got off of Touya, laying next to him on the kitchen floor.

"Say, N."

"What is it?"

"You're right. The kitchen floor is really uncomfortable to lay on."

N sat back up, looking at Touya. He then burst out in laughter. The brunet soon followed his example.

"What're we doing? We're all messy." Touya chuckled. "Ah, that isn't such a big problem." N said.

Touya hugged the older male. "You know, I'm really happy I got to know you." He said. "Me too, Touya. Me too..." N hugged the other trainer back, holding him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: BTW, I already decided that, when this story is finished, there will be a sequel to this. The main pairing will be Greyskyshipping though (Bedheadshipping for those who know it under that name). There will be Isshushipping, but not so much as in this story, and there will be one-sided Blacksquaredshipping as well. I won't tell you the plot. Just wait till the first chapter. Though I have no idea when this story will end. I just wanted to inform you guys ^^**


End file.
